catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Foxclaw33
Siggy tests Foxclaw33Learned something new today... NEVER STEAL BLOODCLAW'S STICK! Otherwise, this is my talk :) 00:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33My talk! 03:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 19:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 17:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Selected siggy: Foxclaw33Ooh eye ahh ahh a.. TANG TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! 17:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Special thanks to Jmiles for the signature help :D! I was confused, but now i'm OK on signatures; i was TOTTALY lost ;D Thanks! Re: It's fine :) Oh btw, I was wondering who Swiftflight should mentor. I know we said that he would mentor Foxkit, but I'm thinking that he would be a good mentor for Gorsekit too. What do you think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I archived it :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so what do you say about Swiftflight? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall Please stop spamming on Nightfall's talk. You have done this repeatedly and have put loads of worthless images on her talk. Please only send one message. It spams up and causes a clutter. Also, Foxkit isn't even six weeks old(Each week is a moon fyi) so don't pester Night about it. She choses mentors. Deal with it. GaaraWhat does pain feel like? 愛 22:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Um, what? And Flame will deliver what message? Also, I'm trying to ask you guys if you have any mentor preferences. And, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spit your tongue out at me, I had to get off the computer, I can't spend my whole Saturday on the internet ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 04:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) lol, okay. It would be fine for Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit to have prophecy, but why would Flame deliver it? She's not a Clan cat. As for mentors, I was thinking: Ashflame (role played by Frostyness) for Foxkit, Cloudstar (role played by me) for Mudkit, and Littlefern (role played by Agentwindfire), for Frostkit. How does that sound? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 08:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Fox, she's on the IRC almost every day. Users don't usually role play on the wiki much, that's why you haven't seen her role play. And, alright :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Amberkit's eye color When Amberkit grows older and her eye color comes in, what color will they be? I'm thinking about doing her charart :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I figured. I just wanted to be sure [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hollypaw, Evilpaw and Shadowpaw (SC). Hi, my cat , Hollypaw, is plotting to murder Darkstrike, and since your cats, Evilpaw and Shadowpaw are evil, too, could they all plot to take control of ShadowClan, together? Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Art Work :You have stolen a piece of art work and called it your own. It is the Carremelldasen Black kitty. That has been stolen from this video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUMaaa3AymE&feature=related I will not tolorate art theft. I will consult with admins about what you have done. :This is not tolerated. You said they were all copyrighted to you. Some of them aren't even your style, like the Jayfeather stick thing. Since you claimed them as your own, I have no choice but to tell the admins. iKiba☼ 20:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still going to consult with them about it. We will have a discussion and see what will happen. iKiba☼ 20:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a former admin. :P I was voted out and dropped to a roleback. iKiba☼ 20:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :They all still love me. XD I wasn't as active when I was promoted. I had life and I couldn't control my admin powers. iKiba☼ 20:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Prophecy -_- Thats all I can think about. Anyways, is Foxpaw going to stay in WindClan? If so, I will try to reason with Echo that the big prophecy would just be about destroying a cat. Also, do you think we should still have our prophecy? Mudpaw, Frostpaw, and Foxpaw are older than Redkit and we thought of it in January. Just want your options. -Sage LOVES purple! 22:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Don't you have to join to reserve the image though? Anyways, thanks for the info :D 05:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can I reserve Tigerdawn? Thanks for everything :D 06:06, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! But actually, I already have the charart made. But thanks anyways :D 06:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) FOXPAW! I don't like :( Shadowy Hello. First, thanks for the Avatar! I love it! Next, this is a little early, but could Muddy sometime mate with Shadowpaw of ShadowClan? Unless he already has a mate. Leave me a message! -Sage LOVES purple! 23:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Soon as they become mates then we will decide. Though I want one to be named Mothkit! :D -Sage LOVES purple! 15:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No! :O I was looking on Shadowpaw's page, HE AND MUDPAW ARE COUSINS!!!!!!! :O :O What are we going to do now? -Sage LOVES purple! 13:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Nightfall's Message Ok, on IRC Nightfall told me that she wants us to roleplay on the IRC more. Is that ok with you? -Sage LOVES purple! 21:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC)